wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Battle Winning Whirlpools
A Whirlpool/Battlewinner shipping story. Whirlwinner/Battlepool. :3 Battlewinner had failed her tribe. They had surrendered to those pitiful rainwings. even her own daughter betrayed her, openly supporting their surrender. "I-I-I should have lured her to the pool of lava and d-d-dragged her in!" She stuttered. "I-I-Icewings! I c-can't wait until their genocide! T-They did this to me! I-It's their fault I'm l-like this!" Even though she was dead and her corpse was destroyed, she had ventured far, all the way to seawing territory. She flew over the water and absolutely hated the wet air and salty smell. Seawings were insignificant to her and she felt no sympathy for that ridiculous Queen Coral. She felt her 'foo-foo' palace deserved to be destroyed. "T-T-The ruins may have something of I-I-interest to me. I should g-g-go there. Her midnight black scales flashed in the sun, looking more grey than black. She landed on a rock, hating the feeling of sand in between her claws. Her icy blue eyes scanned the landscape, picking out anything she could find. She found a few small gems and pieces of gold, but nothing more. A little bit of movement on some of the rocks grabbed Battlewinner's attention. She snarled. "W-Who's there? Answer m-me!" But it did not come out. She growled even more, driving her claws into the ground. She lunged at the area. A few coconut crabs scuttled away fearfully. Battlewinner took her anger out of one, making sure to thoroughly rake her claws through it. "T-Take that you idiodic rainwings!" She snarled again, slashing the crab. The put the crab down and walked over to a moat of some sort. She looked inside, noticing a dark shape at the bottom. "M-Maybe it's food." She thought, putting her head closer to the surface of the pool. She didn't notice the jellyfish creeping up on her from inside the pool. The jellyfish jumped out of the pool and latched on to Battlwinner's snout. She jumped backwards, slashing at the jellyfish. "Rrrrr. Get... O-Off of me!" She ripped the jellyfish off of her snout and threw it. She looked back in the pool. The object was gone. She turned her head in confusion. "Food doesn't just w-walk away?" She spoke to herself. Some claws scraped on the stone about fifteen feet away from Battlewinner. She tried to snarl again, but an ice shard in her throat broke, causing her to cough. A few flashes of green moved from in between the rocks. After a low snarl, an angry green seawing approached her, not caring she was a nightwing. "Who are you, and who are you working for?" He asked suspiciously. "That's none of your business you pathetic sea worm!" Battlwinner roared. The seawing bared his teeth and dove into the water. Battlewinner grew slightly fearful. Spirit or not, she would be no match for an angry queen and her army. But she also wouldn't be able to outrun them. She had no choice but to stay and face the wrath of the seawing queen. Queen Coral burst from the water in a giant splash, followed by the green dragon and many more. Coral was huge, bigger than the scrolls said, and she had two dragonets harnessed to her, one green, one pale blue. The green dragon spoke to Coral. "That's her. That's the nightwing I told you about." Anemone scowled at the green dragon then looked at Battlwinner. She dragged a claw lightly across her neck. Battlwinner looked confused. Does she want me to kill that dragon? Coral spoke in a regal tone. "You are trespassing on seawing territory. You have two choices. You can leave quietly and without a fight, or I can have my guards escort you out." Battlwinner bared her teeth at her and spoke. "You can't order m-me around! I am the n-nightwing queen!" A wave of murmers spread through the group of seawings. Even Coral looked shocked. Still, she spoke in true queen regality. "I don't care what kind of queen you are! And by the looks of it, you're already dead! You have no power here or anywhere else! Guards, sieze her!" Several guards reached out to grab her. A seawing grabbed her arm and she slapped him with her tail. "N-No one touches me!" She released a burst of fire at a guard, but missed and was pinned down. Coral approached, seemingly ready to attack. She spoke to the guards holding Battlewinner down. "Throw her in an underground prison cell in the summer palace." Battlewinner was sedated and covered in chains to keep her from flying or breathing fire.. She was pushed into the underground cell and and left there. She looked down in the water, littered with electric eels and jellyfish. It was too far to jump to the other side. She tried her hardest to pull the chains off, but only succeeded in chipping a tooth. She looked up and saw the green dragon, just staring at her. She bared her teeth at him. "W-What do you want?!" She roared, slashing at him. He merely backed up. "You shouldn't have been here." Battlewinner slashed at him again. "Y-You don't tell me where I can and can't go!" He was far beyond her reach now. "I can't let you go, but I can at least make it less miserable." Battlewinner scoffed. "H-How could you possibly make this any better?" The green dragon smiled and flew out of the room. When he returned, he had a fish and a bowl of water with him. "Most prisoners only get fed about once a week. But I'll sneak you food some days." Battlewinner didn't respond. She was too busy eating. Though she was very thankful, she didn't show it. The green dragon continued to sneak food to Battlewinner, and over time, they got to know each other. They introduced themselves, Battlewinner learning that the green dragon's name was Whirlpool. As more time went on, they began to bond. Whirlpool promised he could help her escape. But they would have to work together. Whirlpool managed to talk the guards into giving him the keys to her chains. After unlocking the chains, he snuck her past the guards and into the night. Battlewinner turned to face Whirlpool. "W-Whirlpool, I can't thank you enough." Whirlpool faintly lit up his scales. "Hey, it was no trouble." He looked up at the sky, it was almost sunrise. "You'd better get going. Coral will be waking up soon." Battlewinner looked sad. "W-Will I ever see you again?" Whirlpool assured her. "Don't worry. I'll always be around." She turned to the water and spoke. "I w-won't soon forget what you d-did for me. Thank you." Whirlpool smiled. "Don't mention it. You'd better get going." Battlewinner took off into the sky and flew away into the sunrise. As she did she thought. Will I ever be able to see him again? The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)